1. Field of the Art
This invention concerns a transparent coating composition, having an antifogging property and abrasion resistance, for a transparent base surface, such as plastic, glass, etc., and a fog-resistant article obtained by this composition.
2. Background Art(s) and Themes Thereof
Various coating compositions, which form a coating film on a transparent plate or film of plastic or glass upon being heat-cured or UV-cured to provide an antifogging property, are known and are commercially available.
Various coating compositions that provide abrasion resistance on the surface of an abovementioned transparent plate or film are also known.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 8-176466 discloses a fog-resistant article obtained by coating, onto the surface of a transparent base of plastic, etc., an antifogging coating composition obtained by subjecting a composition containing: (1) a microparticle dispersion sol of silica gel or other metal oxide; (2) an epoxy-group-containing silicon compound or hydrolysate thereof; and (3) an anionic surfactant of at least any of sulfonic acid salts, including dialkylsulfosuccinic acid ester salts, sulfuric acid ester salts, phosphoric acid ester salts, and carboxylic acid ester salts; to an aging process.
Also, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 9-13015 describes an antifogging paint, with which a sodium dialkyl sulfosuccinate is coated onto a specular surface of a plastic film, sheet, or glass plate, etc., using a mixture of organic polymer substances, for example, a polymer polyester resin and isocyanate prepolymer, as a binding agent.
Furthermore, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-131445 describes an antifogging coating resin composition comprising colloidal silica, which has been surface modified with a polyethylene glycoldi(meth)acrylate, adi(meth)acrylate, a hydrophilic monomer, a hydrolysate of a (meth)acrylic functional silane compound, and a hydrolysate of a hydrophilic non-functional silane compound; a nonionic surfactant; an anionic surfactant; and a polymerization initiator.
The antifogging coating composition disclosed in the abovementioned Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 8-176466 is described as improving the antifogging property of the surface of a transparent base and being excellent in abrasion resistance.
However, though the antifogging property of the surface of an article obtained by the invention of the abovementioned publication is improved, the abrasion resistance is not adequate as is disclosed in a table indicating experimental results.
Also, though the antifogging coating composition disclosed in the abovementioned Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 9-13015 is described as improving the antifogging property of the surface of a transparent base, it does not provide an adequate abrasion resistance.
Furthermore, though the antifogging coating composition described in the abovementioned Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-131445 is excellent in antifogging performance and good in adhesion to the base, it is troublesome in terms of process in that illumination of ultraviolet rays must be performed upon placing a PET film on the coating film to prevent inhibition of curing due to oxygen.
A coating composition, having an antifogging property and yet also having an adequate abrasion resistance that can withstand actual use, is thus not known.
An object of this invention is to provide a coating composition, which has an antifogging property and yet with which the coating film obtained after curing has an adequate abrasion resistance that can withstand actual use, and a coated article coated with this composition.
In particular, an object of this invention is to provide a transparent plastic sheet, film or glass plate having an antifogging property and yet having an abrasion resistance that is adequate for daily use.